The Garamantes (Djalla)
The Garamantes led by DjallaThe Garamantes (Brave New World) is a custom civilization by TomatekhTomatekh's Civilizations. This mod requires Brave New World or Gods and Kings. Overview The Garamantes The Garamantes were a Saharan people who used an elaborate underground irrigation system and founded a prosperous Berber kingdom in the Fezzan area of modern day Libya. They were a local power in the Sahara between 500 BC and AD 500 and traded extensively, effectively controlling trans-Saharan trade with Roman-Carthage and Egypt and perhaps even the upper peoples of ancient West Africa. Djalla Djalla's reign is marked with several notable conflicts with Rome and a shift in Roman eyes from viewing the Garamantes as an occasional annoyance to a potentially serious threat to their North African territories. The exact dates of Djalla's reign is a matter of debate, and it is possible that historical records have amalgamated several consecutive kings into one ruler. Dawn of Man "Cunning Djalla, who raids the camps at night, your people once more gather to speak your story. You rule the enigmatic Garamantes, a civilization long since lost to history beneath the never-ending sands of the Sahara. With feathers in their hair they roamed the desert, controlling trade between the Punic World and West Africa. Yet, Proud King, your people also did the impossible. Digging deep in the earth to find life-giving water, they turned the Sahara green and settled cities where no one else could. Amidst the unforgiving sands, Garama grew into a mighty kingdom that halted even the march of the Roman Empire. Oh, Raider of the Night! Your wells have long since dried up and foreign creeds have laid claim to your throne. It is time to dig deeper, to find the water for your water-skin, and gather the wandering tribes once more. Can you claim the shifting sands? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: '"You should flee now under the cover of night, alone, without a feather on your head, lest your wives be seized and you find no water in your water-skin to keep you alive." '''Introduction: '"The faces of your brothers are already savage to kill you. What business can such a troubled people have with the King of Garama? 'Defeat: '"My people already retreat to fill our wells with sand. Do you really think you have won? That you can survive in these lands, let alone rule?" 'Defeat: '"Did you think that my people were defined by our walls? We wandered the sands long before your father's father. You have accomplished nothing but return us to our home." Strategy The Garamantes are able to thrive in all manner of Desert without a reliance on Petra. Position Cites and Forts strategically on Desert Hills so that they surround as many other Hills as possible - this will allow you to build Farms on those Hills, which receive more Food after Civil Service. The Garamantes need not worry about not Settling a River, Lake or Oasis - for Water Mills, Gardens and Hydro Plants can be built in any City, allowing more flexibility for your City placement in general. Note that with Gardens, 'Peace Gardens' becomes an extra valuable religious belief, for a potential +2 Happiness per City few others will have. You should be easily able to found a Religion with the Desert start bias inspiring some Folklore. The Plumed Nomad will race through your local area, and is not bound by needing Open Borders to explore those of other Civs'. This makes your exploration potential huge, particularly if you were otherwise trapped on some sort of peninsula. No maintenance cost only furthers their usefulness, saving you crucial early Gold on a mandatory expense. The Aghrem is a mild boost to the Granary; the defense boost is roughly half the bonus granted by building Walls, allowing extra protection from an early rush without researching the bottom half of the tech tree, while the extra Food on Oasis synergies with your start bias and the overall growth focus of the civ. Unique Attributes Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Trade Along the Chariot Routes The Fezzan states are thriving trade routes linking civilizations across the Sahara. Salt, cloth, beads, and metal goods are widely traded in exchange for gold, ivory, and slaves. If we use our chariots to help transfer goods along the oasis routes, we can greatly expand our commercial potential. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Garamantes * Must own at least 1 Chariot Archer * May only be enacted before the Renaissance Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * 50 Gold * +1 Trade Route * A Caravan appears near your Capital Hunt the Aethiopian Troglodytes The cave dwellers feed off serpents and lizards and speak in a tongue like screeching bats. Now they have begun to raid our village farms and ransack passing caravans. Let us give chase and drive them from our lands! Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Garamantes * May only be enacted before the Medieval Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * +15% Combat Strength when fighting Barbarians * A War Chariot appears near your Capital after you research the Wheel Unique Cultural Influence "Ostrich feathers are this season's must have fashion accessory... I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * Rob (R8XFT): Leader screen * JTitan: UU graphicGaramante Spearman * jpbar81: Ait Benhaddou icon from Pouakai and jpbar81's wonder modAit Benhaddou Wonder * Andreas Waldetoft: Peace music from Crusader Kings II, War music by Creative Assembly from Medieval II: Total War * ''Tomatekh: ''All code and art otherwise not listed Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Tomatekh Category:Mesopotamic Cultures